fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda
Wanda Venus Fairywinkle is a main character in the series, who is one of Timmy's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. Description Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just like her new son Poof and husband Cosmo. She has pink hair and pink eyes. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is an idiot and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. She is also the most responsible. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgan, who states she should watch them better because of Cosmo's stupidity. She was apparently very popular in high school. Relationships Wanda and Cosmo first met, apparently, at a restaurant where Cosmo worked as a waiter. It was obviously love at first sight. Wanda also dated Juandissimo Magnifico before she met Cosmo. Juandissimo was an exchange student at their school. She also had a brief crush on Timmy's older brother Tommy Turner in "Oh, Brother!". Rivalry with Mama Cosma Wanda is hated by Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma sometimes makes attempts to get rid of her. In fact, Mama Cosma hates any real fairy that marries Cosmo, which is why she tried to get Cosmo to marry one of the female robots, Star and Twinkle, in "Apartnership!". However, now that Poof has arrived as Wanda and Cosmo's son, Mama Cosma has stopped making attempts to get rid of Wanda. The birth of Poof has possibly caused a truce between the two.She just wants to pinch poof`s cheeks too much! Family Wanda was born to her father, Big Daddy, and an unknown mother. Her twin sister, Blonda, (who her mother apparently liked best) chose the "easy life" while Wanda became the hard working sister. Blonda stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes to Blonda`s trailer and Wanda and Blonda switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life it turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn`t figure the hard life until the paparazzi take pictures of Blonda (Wanda) naked in a hot tub Episode Count All episodes except "The Big Scoop!", where she and Cosmo are only mentioned and seen in pictures. She does not appear physically. Trivia *She has a love for chocolate which borderlines addiction. *Her full name is Wanda Venus Fairy winkle, as revealed in "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" *Her hair was originally going to be blue, but since Timmy's room was blue, it wouldn't have shown up, so it was changed to pink. *In The Big Scoop, Chester and A.J. saw pictures and even mentioned Cosmo and Wanda but in Da Rules, it says if someone's fairies are mentioned by other people except fellow god children, the fairy or fairies go away forever. This may indicate they must first be revealed as fairies instead of just existent beings. *Wanda is voiced by Susan Blakesly. Quotes *'Cosmo': I married the smart one! *'Wanda': I married the-- (pauses) --well, he's cute, right? * (To Timmy) "Oh, blah, blah, blah, your needs." * (To Timmy in "Just Desserts!") "Make the wish!!!" Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female